Le Début du Combat Final
by Nigamiestmajeur-e
Summary: Le ciel est bleu, la ville est calme, les gens sont cool, franchement cette journée ne pourrait pas mieux se passer. [INTERLUDE POST INFINITY WAR] [SPOILERS] [ONE-SHOT] [Aucun lien avec les comics]


Le ciel est bleu, la ville est calme, les gens sont cool, franchement cette journée ne pourrait pas mieux se passer. Ecouteurs dans les oreilles, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, je chantonne tout en sautillant pour sortir du Starbucks avec mon Unicorn Frappuccino. Assorti avec mon crop-top My Little Pony d'ailleurs, et le short en jean que j'ai trouvé dans une friperie. Et le premier qui fait une réflexion sur ma tenue, je lui fous un coup de pied dans le genou. J'ai déjà fait plier une jambe à un angle contraire à la nature dans le passé, il ne faut pas me chercher, j'ai de la force pour une gamine de 15 ans. Par contre, c'était une mauvaise idée d'avoir mis un choker arc-en-ciel autour du cou, la sueur collant sur ma nuque. Heureusement que je me suis coupée les cheveux très courts, limite rasés sur les côtés (genre Pink, mais en beaucoup moins blonde quoi), pour pouvoir sentir le vent entre mes épaules. Enfin voilà, maintenant vous voyez quel genre de fille je suis. Ah oui, j'ai aussi des lunettes... même si ces lunettes ne corrigent pas la vue. Disons que c'est pour me donner un air intelligent, et ça tombe bien vu que je SUIS intelligente. Mais certaines personnes ont tendance à ne pas s'en rappeler. Je les porte aussi pour une autre raison mais c'est beaucoup plus compliqué à expliquer. Je vais en direction du parc en sirotant ma boisson. Une boisson chaude avec un temps pareil, c'est ridicule vous allez me dire. Et vous avez raison, sauf que j'ai passé une grosse partie de ma nuit éveillée, à bosser sur mes devoirs de physique quantique, à travailler sur de nouvelles inventions et à effectuer quelques missions. Maintenant que j'ai un break entre deux cours, j'en profite pour me ressourcer.

Mais au moment où j'arrive dans le parc, je suis prise d'un tremblement, terrible, au point de lâcher le liquide multicolore qui s'étale par-terre tel du sang de licorne. J'enroule mes bras autour de moi et d'un coup je réalise que je retiens ma respiration. Mais... mais je ne veux pas respirer parce que ça veut dire que je le laisse s'en aller... attends, quoi ? Je ne me sens pas très bien, mes mains s'accroche à mes bras, mes ongles s'enfoncent dans ma peau, et j'ai peur. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas. Et, à bout de force, j'expire, je souffle, mais ça fait mal, ça me rend vide de l'intérieur, comme si je venais de cracher quelque chose d'important, comme si quelque chose en moi venait de... de partir en fumée. Je tremble plus fort, j'ai envie de pleurer. Il manque. Il manque. Il me manque. Il me manque quelque chose. Je regarde autour de moi mais il semble que je sois la seule à ressentir ça. Ressentir ce vide. Puis c'est le calme, et le silence. Ce lourd silence dans ma tête. J'essuie mes larmes et j'essaie de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, les 5 étapes de la méthode scientifique défilant à une vitesse folle dans ma petite tête de génie. Quelque chose a disparu, quelque chose qui ne devrait pas disparaître. Mais ça ne se voit pas... pas dans ce monde-ci en tout ça.

Je fouille dans mon sac à dos et sort un bipeur pratiquement jamais utilisé. Offert par une personne qui n'est pas censée exister. Rapidement, je tape mon message, l'envoie, puis court vers une ruelle mal éclairée et déserte, et attends. Même si j'ai énormément de respect pour cette personne, si elle ne se dépêche pas, je n'hésiterai pas à lui dire ses 4 vérités. Bon sang. Cette journée avait si bien commencé.

Puis j'entends un bruissement, lève mes yeux et vois un portail, mais pas du genre le portail en fer devant une maison en brique, nooooon. Moi je te parle d'un portail de téléportation.

"Bon les gars, c'est quoi le problème ? je demande en passant dans le portail."

Je me retrouve dans une maison en bois et en brique décorée par de multiples artéfacts plus ou moins récents qui font dresser les poils de la scientifique en moi. Face à moi se dresse l'homme le plus étrangement habillé de la planète, ce qui tombe bien puisque ça correspond avec son nom. Et à côté de lui se trouve mon mentor, un homme à la peau sombre mais pas aussi sombre que son oeil unique qui me fixe avec insistance.

"A toi de me le dire, répond Nick Fury. Je reçois un message d'une autre dimension, Doctor Strange me téléporte chez lui, et 2 secondes plus tard tu me dis que quelque chose cloche. Comme se fait-il que je sois le dernier au courant ?"

Je plonge maintenant mon regard dans celui, bleu et glacial, de l'homme qui m'intrigue depuis que Fury me l'a présenté il y a de cela plusieurs mois, et je réalise qu'il me regarde lui aussi.

"Quelque chose a défié les lois de l'univers, dit Strange. La Pierre du Temps a été détruite dans une autre dimension. J'ai peur que quelqu'un se soit servi des Gemmes de l'Infini."

Je grimace. Sérieusement, pourquoi donner un tel nom à 6 cailloux ? On n'est pas dans Steven Universe.

"Est-ce que cette dimension, ce ne serait pas la Terre-199999 ? demande Fury.

\- Si, c'est bien ça.

\- Le Fury de cette dimension m'a envoyé un SOS.

\- Si un Fury a envoyé un SOS, c'est qu'il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose de grave, je marmonne.

\- La moitié des êtres vivants a été effacée de la réalité."

Un silence pesant suit la déclaration de Doctor Strange. J'ai le coeur lourd, la tête engourdie. La moitié des êtres vivants. Quel genre de crevard peut faire une chose pareille ?

"Thanos, dit Strange comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées (et parfois j'ai peur qu'il n'ait réellement ce pouvoir). Il a utilisé et donc détruit les 6 Gemmes en tuant... Je crois que mon alter ego n'a pas survécu.

\- Le mien non plus, je dis."

Un sourire insolent se dessine sur le visage de cette enquiquineur barbu (et je suis polie).

"Et comment pourriez-vous savoir cela, mademoiselle ?

\- L'instinct.

\- Et je fais confiance à son instinct, répond Fury."

Ah bah quand même, merci !

"Il est beaucoup développé que n'importe qui, ne l'oubliez pas.

\- Oui mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche, je coupe Fury. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant, et beaucoup de mes alter ego sont... morts. Vous aviez dit quoi, juste avant ?

\- Que les Pierres les avaient tués.

\- Non, pas tués. Effacés de la réalité. C'est différent.

\- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire.

\- Et ça veut aussi dire qu'on peut les ramener."

Ca veut surtout dire que je veux LE ramener. Mon alter ego.

"Et comment pourrions-nous faire ça ? soulève Strange.

\- Il faut récupérer les Avengers restant, je dis. Ensemble, on pourra mieux réfléchir à un plan.

\- Mais est-ce que ce n'est pas compliqué de passer d'une dimension à une autre ? sourit Fury (et je comprends qu'il me teste).

\- Plus maintenant, vu que les Pierres de leur dimension ont été détruites. Pas vrai, doc' ?"

Il soupire. Il déteste voir quand j'ai raison, surtout sur un sujet qu'il est censé maîtriser et pas moi. Mais j'apprends vite. Et j'ai vu beaucoup trop de films de science-fiction.

"Vous savez qui il reste ?"

Doctor Strange réfléchit un instant, laissant son esprit dériver dans les différentes possibilités que le futur peut nous offrir (un des meilleurs moyens pour comprendre les dimensions qui existent), puis dresse la liste des survivants. Un nom ressort parmi les autres pour moi, et ce constat ne m'étonne pas. Parce qu'il y a bien une chose que j'ai compris après toutes ces années (et après ces quelques mois en compagnie des protecteurs des univers parallèles), c'est que entre cet homme (et ses alter ego) et moi (et mes alter ego), l'un ne peut vivre si l'autre survit. Oui je sais, ça fait très Harry Potter. Mais c'est la triste vérité. Je sais donc par où je vais commencer, parce qu'il est hors de question de le laisser seul plus longtemps. Je demande à Strange de tracer le dernier endroit où il est allé et je m'apprête à voir un visage familier.

* * *

Je suis déjà allée dans l'espace, mais jamais sur une planète inhabitée. Encore moins une planète dévastée. Les traces du combat sont fraîches, mais aucun cadavre ne jonche le seul. Et je trouve ça pire. Au moins avec un cadavre, on a les traces de ton existence. Là, il n'a rien, rien pour pouvoir dire au revoir. Ne restent que les souvenirs, et la folie. La folie de cet homme qui hurle à s'en arracher les poumons, le coeur, tandis qu'une femme à la peau bleue se tient debout près de lui la tête baissée. Je sais que cet homme est en train de vivre son pire cauchemar, ses amis disparaissant sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Paumé au milieu de cet univers qui est devenu beaucoup plus silencieux.

Le vide en moi s'écoule de plus en plus à travers mes veines, le désespoir s'étale le long de mon corps. C'est ce qu'on ressent quand on n'a rien. Je le sais. Mais je me ressaisis. Je ne dois pas me faire avoir. Quelqu'un a déconné avec les lois de l'univers, et on ne déconne pas avec les lois de l'univers impunément. Je m'approche de l'homme et je découvre qu'il n'a plus son armure sur lui, qu'il a du sang sur son t-shirt, et un trace de main sur son épaule. Je frissonne parce que je sais à qui appartenait cette main. Et je sais que je vais tout faire pour la tenir un jour.

"Monsieur Stark ?"

L'homme, Iron Man, Tony Stark, me dévisage, complètement perdu. Et il y a de quoi. A la fin d'une bataille jouant le futur de son univers, après que toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient soient tombées, au beau milieu d'une planète introuvable, débarque une jeune fille avec un t-shirt de dessin animé et... et avec des cheveux bruns, et des yeux noisettes qu'il connait bien.

"Mais qu'est-ce que..."

Je devrais lui dire que tout va bien se passer, qu'on va trouver un moyen, que je viens d'un monde parallèle, bref je devrais lui expliquer ce que je fous là. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Parce que ce n'est pas la première chose que je veux lui dire. Je m'approche, vraiment très près, et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

"Ce n'est pas de votre faute."

Tony Stark me prend alors dans ses bras et se met à pleurer. Je ne sais pas si c'est de rage ou de tristesse. Et je ne sais pas si je devrais faire ça, mais je le serre dans ses bras moi aussi. De toute façon, nous n'avons plus rien à perdre. Il va falloir que je le soutienne, que je lui redonne de l'espoir, que je sois là pour lui. Nous n'avons plus rien à perdre.

"Ecoutez, il faut que vous, vous deux, vous veniez avec moi. On peut... réparer ça.

\- Comment ? demande la femme à la peau bleue.

\- Ces disparitions, ce n'est pas normal, ce n'est pas logique. Ce n'est pas vraiment une mort, c'est comme effacer un personnage de BDs sans enlever les bulles."

Doucement, j'aide Tony Stark à se relever et je regarde vers le portail de téléportation. Tony suit mon regard et ses yeux s'ouvrent grand en constatant que Strange et Fury m'attendaient à l'intérieur. Strange, qu'il venait de voir mourir.

"Mais...

\- Je viens... NOUS venons d'une autre dimension. Où nous sommes toujours en vie. Et on va vous aider à retrouver vos amis de cette dimension."

Tony a la tête qui tourne, je le vois bien. Trop d'informations d'un coup. Parce que, aussi intelligent soyez-vous, découvrir qu'il existe de multitudes de dimensions et d'univers parallèles, ça peut être très perturbants. Quand bien même vous avez regardé tous les épisodes de Rick et Morty.

Et pourtant. Pourtant à ce moment-là Tony Stark ne me pose qu'une seule question.

"Qui êtes-vous ?"

J'inspire et, pour la première fois depuis le parc, j'ai l'impression d'exister un peu plus.

"Je m'appelle Penelope, Penelope Parker. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Penny. Ou Spider-Girl."


End file.
